A Boy And His Bairn
by Bingus Domingus
Summary: Tyler's friends tell him that Elder Bairns exist, but he's smart enough to know that they're wrong. Giant bunny people don't exist...right? M Human X F Bunny Bairn. Don't like? Don't read. Simple as that. I don't own Blood C. Now a full story.
1. The Introduction

Author notes...

...

...OK, I'm official done with myself. I never thought I'd make something like this, but I did. Please, for the love of Arceus, don't read this if you don't want to. It's not good for either of us. Also, if you're wondering what the really flying fuck compelled me to make this then let's just say I came across some REALLY impressive art of the bunny ones and was inspired to make this.

Again, don't read this if you don't want to.

Damnit, my friends are dumbasses.

Oh, what could I be complaining about, you ask? Well, my friends from school have been reading about these things called 'Elder Bairns' or some crap. They went on and on about how they were real and tried convincing me. There's no way in hell that something like that could exist! Seriously, creatures that feast on human blood, can change their limbs into various things, and multiply upon being cut in half? Geez, sounds like some horror movie bullshit! It sounds like they'd be scary as hell if you encountered one, right? Oh, but wait. They're GIANT BUNNIES. Yeah, you heard me. FUCKING BUNNIES! All I needed to hear was that to know my friends are delusional as all hell. They told me all the other kinds are dead, but the damn bunnies are still alive somehow, but how the fuck does THAT work? Yeah, bunnies repopulate a lot, but how would they keep themselves hidden away for so long? Whatever, I should just worry about getting home quicker...

I continue down the road until I see a road block and some police officers. Once I got closer, I realized it was a car accident.

"Hey, what happened here?" I ask one of the officers. He looked up from his clipboard and at me.

"Some guy had his car ripped apart by what he described as a 'white blur'. I look behind him and at the wreckage. Damn, he was right. That thing was totaled!

"Jeez, I feel bad for the driver." I said rubbing the back of my head.

"Yeah, It's pretty bad. The only way how anybody can get by is trekking through the woods on foot." He explained. That wasn't what I wanted to hear.

"Well, thanks for the telling me." I sighed heavily and headed into the woods, slightly miffed I would be taking not only a longer way home, but one I've never been through.

I enter the woods, a little intimidated by the tall trees. Yes, I know I sound like a wuss by getting a little scared by trees, but these things were pretty scary looking. I press on with my hands in my pockets. Damn, how did it get so foggy? I get this uneasy feeling that I'm being watched. OK, that's just my imagination. I shouldn't be thinking like that. Get it together, Tyler. Alright, just gotta get through the forest and home.

*snap*

...what was that?

I quickly look around and see nothing. Stupid imagination. I need to stop listening to my friends and their horror stories. They mess with my head. I press onwards, still a little paranoid. It wasn't until I got near a big tree that I heard something really strange.

*giggle*

GIGGLING!? Is someone trying to scare?! Is there a damn fog machine somewhere near here!? I turn around ready to chew out whoever it was...until I saw a frightening sight. From within the fog, I could make out the shape of two golden eyes.

And they were staring right at me.

I turned and ran, not caring to look back. I tried to run faster than I usually do, which isn't a lot to begin with, but I still heard the noises of the unknown assailant closer than I thought. Just when I thought I could make it, I run into a branch. I fell over and my I felt consciousness slip away...

I awoke and felt something wet on my head. I sit up and instantly notice I was in a cave. A very nice looking cave, to be precise. I then take off the object on my head to reveal it's a towel. Wait, this is a towel I use for school. Did somebody take my bag?!

"Oh good, you're awake! I was afraid you were going to be unconscious for longer!" A feminine voice came from beside me. I slowly turn to be greeted with the craziest thing I've seen in my life.

It was a giant bunny, like the ones my friends were talking about, but this one was WAY different then they ones they showed me in books. For one thing, this one was around my size, but had a muscular physique. Not only that, but she looked sexy. How do I know it's a girl? Because she had huge breasts only covered by fur, that's why. I just sat there with my jaw dropped. What god would create something so vicious, but make them eye candy as well!?

"Awww, looks like someone likes what they see!" She said teasingly. "You're kinda cute, ya' know."

"You're...you're real." I stammered. She tilted her head in confusion.

"Of course I'm real! I'm as real as they get." I rubbed my eyes in an attempt to see if I died and this is some weird hell with demon chicks or some crap.

...nope, she's still there.

"My friends...were right, then." I said, slightly irritated that I was wrong this whole time. You know what? I can worry about my pride later, right now I want answers.

"Hold on, how has your race survived for so long?" I inquired while crossing my arms. She sat next to me.

"Well, a long time ago, our race was almost wiped out completely. The later generation decided to take refuge and live somewhere where we could repopulate in peace. We found an abandoned mineshaft near the town." She explained. Wow, all this time they've been living under our noses. Wait, that means...

"So, all those things about feasting on the blood of humans are true?" I asked, now being more scared of the thought.

"We had an unusual diet of blood. Being secluded for so long, we had to adapt to a different source of sustenance. So, we ate different types of ores, metals, and rocks scattered around the mine." I look at her with a pained look.

"Just imagining having to eat rocks kinda' makes me cringe." I said. She giggled. There was something still bothering me, but I had to approach it carefully.

"So, I still need to know this..." I stared at the ground for a little bit.

"Why do you...look like that?" I blushed from asking the question.

"What, you mean like this?" She said cupping her breasts and playing with them. "Well, my race can change the form of our hands and the later generations learned to change their body structure to what they see fit. I liked this form because it gets a reaction from people that see me." She explained and winked at me, making me shudder.

"Don't you think it's weird looking like that? I mean, that confuses the fuck out of people." She leaned forward, her breasts hanging down in front of me.

"I know, it's rather fun." She whispered. Damnit, this is fucking weird! Part of me is scared of what this bunny girl could do to me, but part of me is actually turned on by the way she looked. I then realize something.

I have no clue why I'm here.

"So, why exactly am I here with you? Also, where's my bag?" I ask. She points to the opposite side of the cave and I see it, my bag with some wrappers on the ground. Hold on, those are MY candy bars. I turn to see her blushing madly.

"For your first question, you were unconscious and I wanted to make sure you were alright, but also for another reason..." She crawls over to me and begins to caress my face.

"It's our mating season. I wanted to look for a mate, but they all were taken, but since my species can mate with humans..." My eyes widened in realization.

She wants to mate with me.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! You don't want to mate me with me!" I yell in protest. She began to laugh darkly.

"Don't try to get out of this. Besides, you're already hard." I look down and sure enough, I was already at full-mast. Damnit, what kind of sick mind do I have to have to be turned on by a bunny monster girl!? There's no use actually trying to fight it. I want this just as much as she does, it seems.

"Fine, but I don't exactly know how to do this." I admit embarrassingly. She giggled and got on top of me.

"No worries, I haven't either. Just go with the flow." She said in a caring tone.

Before I knew it, she had kissed me, digging her, long, meaty tongue deep into my mouth. It explored every inch of it. I initially thought it would taste awful, seeing as her diet consisted of rocks, but it tasted oddly...pleasant. Like fruit, to be exact. Maybe she had some fruit on the way here? Soon, I began to feel around her body, mostly her chest. I squeezed one of her breasts, earning a moan in response. Soon, we had to break for air, but I continued to toy with her luscious mounds. She started to straddle me, causing me to emit a groan. She took her hand and formed a claw, which she used to cut my pants off. How I didn't become a victim of dismemberment from that was beyond me, but I was too busy focusing on her positioning herself over my 8 inch member, her flower leaking nectar over it. I grabbed her ass and lowered her down. It didn't take long for me to hit a wall.

"Are you sure you-" I was cut off by her slamming down onto me, hilting myself in her. She was not phased by the pain. I groaned at the tightness of her cavern, loving how it gently gripped at me. I began to thrust into her, staring into her eyes, which were glazed with a look of lust. I felt like I was in complete and utter heaven. She rose and fell in time with my thrusts, creating a pattern. We continued for what seemed like forever until the need to release arose. With a mighty howl, she leaned back and sprayed her juices. Unknowing to her, this brought me to the edge of release as well. She fell beside me, holding me tight and nestling me into her cleavage. We both let sleep overcome us, feeling safe in each others.

*1 week later*

I had taken the liberty of bringing my new found friend, Ava, home with me. I never told my friends about her, but she still tells me she'd like to meet them. High school has been great so far, but I feel that with summer being just around the corner Ava and I will have a lot of fun activities to do together. I got her educated a little with how the world works, but I still have a lot to teach her.

All in all, I'm glad I met Ava. She's now my mate, my roommate, and my best friend.

I wish she would stop eating my candy bars, though.

Author notes: I hope you guys like this, even though it kinda is a stupid one. I plan on continuing my other stories and such, but I might make other one shots from other franchises that aren't just Pokémon. I'm thinking of a few other things I could do, but I need to concentrate on my current ones a little more. Anyways, stay awesome and no flaming, please.

Also, before I go, what the really flying fuck is up with blood C? It's WAY too gory.


	2. Studying(Partial Lemon)

Author notes: Another chapter since I've made my decision to continue this story. It'll be just focusing on Ava and Tyler. I might add in a few minor characters once in a while, but it'll mostly be just them. Also, don't expect lemons on every chapter and don't expect them to be long.

Without further ado, I present to you: A boy and his Bairn...chapter 2.

It was near the end of the school year and I had to get all my shit together. Why, exactly?

Final exams, that's why.

I needed to study and study HARD. If I wanted to enjoy my summer of freedom with my lovely Ava I would have to study nonstop. I've been doing it for a week and a half now and it's working! I've memorized all the significant subjects and brushed up on a few extra ones for good measure. I felt confident I would pass, but I still needed to make sure I was ready. I was currently sitting at my desk, studying some more. I heard the door slowly open and Ava came into view. I made her put on clothes since her...special features were visible. The shirt was a little too small for her, having a portion of her breasts open for the world to see. The shirt was straining against her chest, seemingly ready to burst open from the slightest movement. I didn't know whether or not she picked those kinds of shirts on purpose or she just liked the cute little animals on the front, but the lustful side of me completely enjoyed it. She walked over to me and placed her hands on my shoulders.

"Tyler, I think you should take a break..." She stretched and leaned forward, intentionally giving me a good view down her shirt. "And spend time with me." I felt myself get a little hard from her teasing, but huffed and gave her a stern look.

"No, Ava. I need to keep studying." I said. She narrowed her eyes at me, making me a little nervous.

"You've been studying for a week and a half. You're more than prepared. Now. Let's. Have. Fun." Her voice carried a mixture of seductiveness and anger in it. I honestly was turned on by it, but I needed to continue this.

"No." I said flatly. Her face contorted into a look of anger and then into a look of...mischief?

"Fine, I know how to make you relax..." She walked out the door, swaying her hips all the while. I looked down to the bulge in my pants, my member being fully erect. I sighed and went back to studying.

It wasn't long until Ava came back in the room. I was getting tired of her pestering me and was ready to tell her to leave until I saw what she was holding.

In her hand was my container of chocolate bars.

"So, I just came to see how you're studying was going." She said while staring at me with half lidded eyes. I had just about enough of her nonsense.

"Ava. Put them back." I commanded. She slowly shook her head and opened the container. She reached in and took a bar, still staring at me. I gritted my teeth.

"Don't. You. Dare." I warned. She giggled and put the candy bar in her mouth. I jumped out of my chair and rushed her in an attempt to grab my snacks. I didn't take into account that she had the ability to shape shift, which she used by creating another arm to grab me. I tried to struggle, but it was futile to attempt overcoming her brute strength. She was about to bite down on the bar, but came to a stop. She looked at me from the corner of her eye, desire evident. Before I could even react, she closed the gap between us and pressed her lips into mine. I was stunned at first, but eventually melted into the kiss. The combination of her thick tongue running through my mouth and the chocolate taste from the food was making me light headed. She dropped the container and one of her extra arms disappeared. Her hands glided over my body, occasionally hovering over my butt and giving it a firm squeeze. She freed my arms, giving me the freedom of to mess with her chest. In one quick motion, she ripped my pants off and gently pushed me down to the floor. She poised herself on top of me. Her slit grinded against my erection as she took her shirt off.

"I think it's time for you to relax. I'll take good care of you, my pet." She whispered huskily into my ear. I was very hot and bothered, my member throbbing in the air. A vivid red blush was plastered across my face. I needed this, I needed it now.

I needed Ava.

I was too flustered to notice her cut my shirt off and begin massaging my upper body. She caressed my chest, sending small shocks of pleasure through me. She stopped her actions and began licking my chest. I began to squirm, but that didn't deter her. Her licks were in a non specific pattern, but it quickly stopped as she dragged her long tongue down my chest until it reached my member. I shivered as it coiled around my shaft, lapping up the dollops of precum. She took my pole into her mouth, sucking vigorously. I was in a blissful state, my eyes rolled into the back of my head. Her tongue was amazing! It only took a couple of more sucks to make me release. I sent a constant stream of cum into her maw. After my rush ended, she opened her mouth, showing me all the cum she had taken in before swallowing audibly. She hugged me as I panted.

"See? That wasn't so bad. We all need a break once in a while."

Author notes: I wonder how many people are actually going to read this. Whatever, I write what I write, regardless if people see it or not. I hope you enjoyed this.


	3. Hide & Seek

I'm so glad I can spend some quality time with Ava! I had passed the exams with flying colors, making me more than thankful I studied. Right now I had just entered the door to my house and scanned the room for Ava. She wasn't there, so I assumed she was upstairs in my room. I hurried up there to see her laying on my bed with my laptop. She decided to not wear clothes since she wasn't going anywhere today. I walked over to the bed and lied down beside her.

"Hey, what are you looking at?" I asked curiously. She turned the computer around to show me and I turned red.

She found my porn folder.

"I didn't know you were into bunny girls. I find it ironic since you're with me, a literal bunny girl. Well, more like monster bunny than girl bunny, but still." She said. I was still blushing.

"I can't help but laugh at how skinny some of these girls are. They look like you could hug them and they'd snap like twigs." She commented. I looked at her.

"Are you actually criticizing the porn I have?" I asked. She shrugged.

"Well, I'd assume you'd have big girls on here since you liked my body." She stated. I gave her a displeased look.

"Cut me some slack. I haven't had any time to go porn surfing because of studying. Plus, my preferences are different now." I said sheepishly. She smiled at me.

"I don't see why you need porn now that you've got me..." She teased. I hugged her as a sign of gratitude.

"To be honest, I don't. I just keep it as inspiration for what I could make you do." She looked at me with displeasure.

"Like what? Handcuffs? I'll break out of those with ease. Dildos? I want the real thing, not some cheap substitute. A whip? Come on, we both know that would be ineffective." She ranted. I rolled my eyes.

"OK, miss porn expert. What about sexy outfits?" She put a finger to her chin in thought.

"That could work." She closed the laptop and sat up. "So, what do you want to do?" It was my turn to think. I hadn't taken into account that she'd want to do something. We couldn't exactly go into town without people seeing her and panicking.

"I got nothing. What do you want to do?" A smile began to grow on her face.

"Let's play hide and seek!" She proposed.

"How are you supposed to hide with you being so tall? Don't you think that's unfair?" I asked. She shook her head.

"It doesn't matter. It'll still be fun!" With that said, she ran to the door before stopping halfway and turning to look at me.

"I'll go in the living room and wait for two minutes. You go hide somewhere!" She winked and dashed out the room. I sighed and shook my head. I look around to find a place to hide. Screw it, I'll just go under my bed. As I crawl beneath my mattress, I begin to think of her advantages. She's very energetic, so that can cause some problems for me if I want to change my hiding spot. Plus, she's probably got enhanced hearing with those ears. Man, I'm in trouble. I lay on my back while under my bed and I start hearing footsteps. I see her feet as she enters the room and I try not to make a sound. She begins to inspect thecloset, humming to herself. Her attention then shifts to my bed and I begin to panic mentally. She slowly walks towards the bed and lowers herself. She seems to be struggling to lay flat because of her chest in the way, but that didn't stop her from pulling me from my hiding spot.

"Should've known you'd find me so easily..." I said sheepishly. She smiled before helping me stand up.

"OK, now YOU got to find me! Start counting down to two minutes and then start looking for me!" She said before leaving the room. Great, this should be easy. I mean, she can't really hide in the yard since her white fur stands out. Her height makes it harder for her to hide, too. Alright, it's been two minutes. Let's check the living room. I head out the room and list the possible hiding spots. Is she hiding in the bathroom? Let's find out...nope. She's not in here. Kitchen? No. In the yard? I turn to look out the side door and sure enough, a one of the bushes is rustling. I sigh heavily. Is she really hiding there? Out of ALL the places she could pick? Fine, I'll be nice and not get her right away.

I go outside into the yard. She begins to giggle slightly. I might as well play along.

"Darn, I've looked everywhere in the house. I might as well check outside." I exclaim unenthusiastically. She began to giggle again, only this time a little louder. I walk past her hiding spot and inspected the other bushes. Every time I checked one she laughed a little. I go up to the final bush and stop in my tracks. Her humongous, plump bunny butt was out in the open, swaying back and forth. She must have picked this hiding spot so she could tease me. I approach her slowly so she doesn't notice me. Once I was right behind her ass I gave it one good smack, making her yelp in surprise. She comes out of the bush and looks at me angrily.

"That hurt, you know." She said. I chuckled at her grumpy reaction. I got a good view of where I hit hurt. Geez, I should've hit it with less force. Her left cheek was as red as a tomato. She crosses her arms and stared daggers at me.

"I'm sorry. I thought it would be funny." I said, trying to apologize to her. She turned around and showed her sore cheek to me again.

"I'm going to get you back for this later." She stated. That made me a little nervous.

"So, do you want to keep playing?" I asked. She nodded.

"I'll play some more, but if you decide to pull that stunt again can you at least hit the other cheek? I want it to be symmetrical." She requested. I began to smile.

"Sure." 


End file.
